superheronationfandomcom-20200214-history
Outraged Burst(Veni Vidi Vici/I Came, I Saw, I Conquered)
This is the fifthe chapter of Katrina Cahill's Veni Vidi Vici (I Came, I Saw, I Conquered). Chapter 5 JoAnne couldn't believe her ears. What was that she heard? She won't be killed. . .if she get their leader back?! Absolutely nuts! "Um, s-s-s-sorry, but wh-what did you s-say?" JoAnne stammered. Holy poop, She thought, since when have I ''ever stammered?'' Hmm, must be because Vee never assigned them such a thing. Really? First, he'd assigned them to keep a dumb idiotic lunatic of a leader safe. And look how epic they failed at it! And now? She's going to get that leader back! How insane was this?! "I think you know what I mean, do you not?" She was speechless. "Shame, our greatest agent of them all. What I meant to say is, our leader is one of the top advisers of the President. Our leader knows everything the President wants. From missiles, to parties, all until it ends up to what can be a World War III. We don't know if her persuers were the good guys or bad guys. "But for one thing, that guy shot me, so he can't be good." He said. "Maybe he thought you were a Mole, perhaps?" Gregarus offered. Vee gave him a crossed look. "I'd bet my cast he knew who I was. If he'd thought I ''was a Mole, then all of us should have been ''shot. Since you two and Priscilla were with me." "How could we do this job anyway?" JoAnne blurted out. Both Gregarus and Vee stared at her. She never spoke back, or interrupted. She only did these things in times of crisis. "Johanna, I would like to remind you who is in charge, I suppose?" "No-no, sir." She stammered and went silent, zipping her mouth in the process. "Very well then. Wise decision." He said. "So, I expect in two minutes, you'd both be gone. Otherwise. . ." A smile formed on his face and he stood, bowed, turned, and left. With the doors sliding open. JoAnne smacked the table with her fist. "Woah!" Gregarus said in surprise. "Anne, you okay?" She looked at him with annoyed eyes. "Obviously I am not, Greg!" She screamed. "I hate him! I can't even understand why I work with such-such-such-" "Traitor?" He offered. "B*st*rd!" She yelled and stood up. "Aren't you tired of his gambling on us?" She demanded. "Everytime we've failed, he blames us! But its-" "It's because we don't train well." He reasoned uncertainly. "It's because he gives us false ideas!" She barked. "Is it our fault?! He gives us the plan! The heist! And if it failed what happens to us? Death! One agent dies! No wonder its Top 12, before! Because we've had 12 agents left! And look at us now! Three agents, and one missing! If he takes it out on Priscilla I'll-" "You'll what, Anne?" Gregarus demanded. "We need to leave. Now. Remember what he said? Two minutes. We need to leave before he comes back." She swallowed back her rage. It was unfair! How he treated them with such pain! Everytime they had failed because of his ideas on how to foil the bad guys plan, one had died. Back before Vee took place, JoAnne had heard there were thousands of agents. And look at it now, years had passed, out of thousands of agents, 12 was all that's left. And now, 4 was all that's left from the 12, and one of them were missing! Gregarus and JoAnne was out, and all Vee now had was Priscilla. Priscilla was only 13. She was the youngest so far. She swallowed back a sob after seeing a horrible vision of Priscilla. Dead. She nodded ruefully and opened her fists. He nodded. They both went out of the room and turned to the left corridor. Sure, for a bunch of morons, there'd be nothing on the end of that corridor. But if you placed your hand in what looked like a hole on the wall, a secret panel would slide open. As soon as it opened for them, they stood in the two empty pods the panel lets out. "Location?" An electronice voice asked. "Where'd we go, Anne?" Gregarus asked. JoAnne didn't know where to go at all. But one thing popped up in her head. "Take us to the leader's mansion. Virga Manor, Boston." And of they slide upward to different kinds of tubes. END OF CHAPTER FIVE